Awaken My Soul
by Just Canceled
Summary: BeastBoy has a nightmare about Raven, now he’s having trouble sleeping. What is he to do? BbxRae


**Title:** Awaken My Soul

**Series**: Teen Titans

**Summary**: BeastBoy has a nightmare about Raven, now he's having trouble sleeping. What is he to do? BbxRae

**Rating**: T (Language Mostly)

**A/N**: "Boogity"Speech, '_Boogity_'Thoughts

In this story it says BB has been with TT for 3 years. I don't know his actual age but I'm guessing 17-18. It's really up to you.

**Oh yeah, PLEASE REVIEW. Thank you!**

The darkness was slowly consuming his soul. It twisted within him, scarring his mind, leaving him cold and shaken. But then she would appear; his savior, his love; and make the cold withdraw from his body, warming him. He would gently take her into his arms and kiss her, as he felt the rage build inside of him, hearing the delicate bones of her neck snap as he kissed her to death. He would arise, no longer himself, but the beast that dwelt within him.

Then he would awaken, sweaty but cold, his sheets wrapped tightly around his body. And no matter how much he tried to force himself, he could not fall back to sleep. '_It was just a dream' _he would tell himself, '_but it was so real_'.

BeastBoy stared at the back of his eyelids, angry that he could not sleep. Angrier that it had been almost a week since he gotten over three uninterrupted hours of sleep. This nightmare was killing him. Slowly and surely draining him of all his energy, making his eyes close in the midst of playing video games with Cyborg. Even Starfire had noticed that something was up. And yet, despite all their protests, he couldn't bring himself to talk to them. Raven had just stared at him, curious but not probing. He respected her for that.

He stood up, stretching, and looked at the clock. 4:32 AM. Way to early to be up, but what else could he do, the nightmare was fresh in his mind.

He walked into the common room, and flipped on the TV, nothing on but late night infomercials. He watched the screen, not really absorbing any of the images, but thinking. Thinking about what could be causing him to go through that, night after night. 'Why Raven? Why did it have to be Raven?' He laid over on the couch, stretching out to his full height. '_Three years of being a member of the Titans, and how close am I to telling Raven how I feel? Not even._' He closed his eyes, and thankfully was asleep in minutes.

"BeastBoy, wake up! It's time for training." Came Robin's voice.

"What time is it?" BeastBoy said with a groan.

"Six A.M., same as always."

"Shit, Robin. Why?" BeastBoy grunted as he rolled over.

"BeastBoy, what's up? You've been weird lately. If something's bothering you, you need to tell someone." BeastBoy grunted again, sitting up.

"Have you ever had a nightmare, Robin? One that comes back, every night, no matter what you do?"

"You're having nightmares? That's all?" Robin scoffed.

"I knew you wouldn't understand." BeastBoy said as he stood up.

"Fine, BeastBoy, you can skip training this morning. But I want you to talk to Raven. She has knowledge of nightmares." BeastBoy looked at him.

"All right, Robin. I'll talk to Raven. But later. Right now I'm going to go try and sleep for a few hours. Thanks for trying, anyway."

BeastBoy had crawled back to his room and into his bed. He was asleep again within minutes. Two hours later he sat up, whimpering, from the memories of the nightmare. '_This has got to stop, one way or another_.'

He stood up, body aching in protest. He grabbed the cleanest clothes in his room and went to take a hot shower. He stepped out of the bathroom, green hair still dripping wet, and went to find Raven.

He found her in the common room, sitting by the window, but thankfully reading instead of meditating.

"Raven…" he said gently, "Did Robin tell you I needed to talk to you?" He was relieved when she nodded. "Well…can…can we talk now? Or are you busy?"

"We can talk now." Raven said, as she placed her bookmark between the pages. "What's up?" He stared into her eyes for a brief moment, before looking away.

"Ok, so the thing is…I've been having bad dreams, nightmares, whatever. And I can't sleep. Robin told me to talk to you about it, since you know about stuff like this."

"So, what's it about, your dream?" She softly prompted. He looked down at his feet.

"It's kinda…personal…" he blushed.

"Tell me or I will do what I did to Dr. Light." BeastBoy stuttered.

"O…ok. Its dark and cold, where I am, in my nightmare, it feels like its consuming everything good inside of me. It's ripping me open from the inside, and its destroying me. Then y…a girl comes, and she makes the pain, the coldness disappear. And I take her into my arms and kiss her, slowly, then harder and harder, my rage building, until her neck snaps, and I stand up. Not myself, but the beast…"

"Garfield…" Raven breathes, feeling his anguish, "I didn't know you felt this way over Terra…"

"It's not Terra." BeastBoy looks away again.

"It's not?" a surprised Raven asked. "Well this dream is about hidden feelings, hence the beast, and the girl, I guess is who you need to tell." BeastBoy only nodded.

"Can I ask you a question, BeastBoy?" he nodded again. "Who's the girl?"

"I…I can't tell you." He begins to walk away.

"BeastBoy, wait!" Raven calls after him, but he's already gone.

BeastBoy is laying on his bed, thinking about what Raven said, when there's a knock on his door. '_Shit, what now_.' He stands up and walks to the door, and slowly opens it.

"Raven? What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I…I live here too, you know." she snaps.

"I know that Raven, what I meant is why you are at my door." He says, in an uncharacteristically sarcastic way. Raven looks hurt, but only for a moment.

"I came here to talk, about your dream. But apparently you're going to be cranky." He looked down, ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Rae. You're my best friend; you know you are welcome at my door anytime."

"It's ok. I know the effect dreams can have on you." He stepped back, allowing her into his disaster area of a room. He quickly clears off a spot on his bed for her to sit.

"So…" he asks nervously.

"Garfield…I've had nightmares before," He nodded, "and I just want to help you. But I can't do that unless you tell me everything that's wrong."

His mind screamed '_The fact that you're not in my arms_.' but his lips said,

"I don't know how to tell you…without making you hate me." She interrupted.

"I'd worry more about making Robin hate you, knowing that you're in love with Starfire..." He looked shocked.

"I'm not in love with Starfire!" He hissed.

"Then who are you in love with?" She demanded, sounding highly jealous. "Jinx? Bumblebee? I know that's what your dream is about, hiding your love for a long time. That's what my book said when I started having the dream about you!" She finished, blushing horribly. He took her hand.

"It's good to know we dream about each other." He whispered.

"Really?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yep, Raven, I have loved you for a long time now." he said, reaching his hand up to cup her cheek.

"Gar…I love you. I always have. You always got under my skin, but you tried to make me happy." He kissed her then, cutting off whatever words were to come.

"You make me happy too, Rae. Even when you are in your 'hide in my room and be grouchy' mood." He kissed her again, and again. "I love you Raven."

"I love you too, Garfield."

**A/N**: I wrote another fic in which Raven is the one having nightmares, but I like this one better. It's more in BB's view and I got a BB in the shower part (say it with me: OH HAPPINESS!) Of course he's older here, and not the scrawny kid, if you get my drift. ;)

Anyways, Thanks for reading, hope you liked it.


End file.
